oneshots
by afnarelkln
Summary: hola aqui les taigo 3 one shots, los escribi para un concurso en lastheaven pero nunca se hizo u¿y decidi publicarlos, son renxkyoko, reinoxkyoko y shoxkyoko espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Día de descubrimientos**

El destino da giros que pueden ser tan grandes como el mismo universo. Tanto como odiar a aquel que amas, conseguirte un sempai que te odiaba y ahora te ama y enamórate de tu acosador.

Kyoko entro a la alegre como de costumbre sin conocer lo que el destino le reparaba. O más bien takarada lory, la persona que amaba al amor y que se le podría conceder el titulo de Cupido.

Kyoko camino con pasos lentos y alegres hacia la sección de talentos donde se encontraba Sawara-san

-buenos días Mogami-kun-saludo alegre Sawara-san-te llama el presidente

-buenos dias- respondio igual-gracias

La chica se encamino hacia la oficina de exentico hombre. Y no se sorprendió al verlo vestido de romano

-ohayou Mogami-kun- saludo lory

-ohayou-respondió haciendo una reverencia

-Mogami-kun, te tengo un trabajo-dijo sonriente

Y así empezó su "maravilloso día" al lado de los Beagles

Kyoko fue a la dirección iniciada en el papel dado por el presidente. Fue por las calles de la cuidad llegando a una zona residencial que parecía sumamente fresca, tanto que pensó que se había equivocado

/flash back/

-¿cual es?-dijo sonriendo

- serás la compañía de Reino de los Vie Ghoultodo el día de hoy-le dijo sonriendo

-¿pero por que?-dijo molesta

-es para nutrir tus sentimientos-respondió serio

/fin flash back/

Y así fue como empezó su día. Actualmente esta frente un edificio blanco

Kyoko llama al asesor molesta ante el mandato. Entro y marco el último piso. Al salir del elevador miro cual ve un fantasma; el claro y elegante piso del que era habitante reino

Din-don

Se oyó y reino fue a abrir

-ohayou kyoko-murmuro Reino al verla llegar a su departamento. Iba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa de manga larga negra

-ohayou beagle-dijo molesta entrando con su típico traje de la sección loveme

-ni un con permiso caperucita-dijo dándole un vaso de agua y sentándose en el sillón individual de su departamento

Era blanco y tenia muebles negros además de una amplia sala y una zona con un piano, violín, guitarras y un sin fin de instrumento

-no tengo por que tener modales con un perro del inframundo-dijo observando se bebida-¿tiene veneno?

-no-respondió sentándose a su lado-aunque si quieres tengo por allí-dijo mostrándole un frasco que estaba el un mueble siniestro

-bueno-dijo dándole un sorbo a su vaso

-te gustaría hacer las paces-dijo reino sorprendiéndose a si mismo por tal ofrecimiento

-claro-dijo alegre, no sabia por que pero le daba seguridad. Una seguridad tan solida como la de su sempai

Reino aprovecho y le robo un beso

-es para sellar nuestro trato-dijo sonriendo pícaramente

Por su parte kyoko esta roja le había gustado NO no podía ser posible

-ohayou-dijeron los integrantes de la banda entrando como Juan por su casa sin percatarse de kyoko

-reino-san, vamos, necesitamos comprar nuevas vestimentas

-claro-dijo aburrido-no pueden ir solo, caperucita esta aquí-dijo divertido al ver a la chica asombrada por que estaban vestidos todos menos miroku y el doloridamente sin perder su estilo visual Kei

-caperucita nos puede ayudar a escoger-dijo miroku-¿estaría bien?

-claro-respondió alegre por alguna razón

-vamos a comprar kyoko-dijo reino haciéndola entrar a una limosina blanca

-este es tu auto-dijo la chica sorprendida-yo siempre creí que se trasportaban en un carruaje negro maldito -

-tu enserio crees que soy un demonio-dijo molesto

-jejeje-rio sonrojada-pareces uno

-como Fuwa en su video-dijo imprimiendo molestia en cada palabra

-no, tu eres mas realista-dijo sonriendo cálidamente

Al llegar al centro comercial fue arrastrada para escoger ropa, joyas todo para esta noche y de hecho los chicos sabían bastante y la alagaban mucho. Más del que quería su opinión no decía nada

-no veníamos a compra ropa para ustedes-dijo kyoko molesta por ser ignorada

-si, pero a ti también-dijo sonriendo en alto miroku

Reino por si parte solo los miraba molesto. Habían interrumpido una charla importante y habían arruinado su día

-te queda este blanco, y este azul-dijo pasándole a kyoko los vestidos

-no este negro-dijo miroku dándole el vestido el cual acabaría siendo el elegido

-te ves bien-dijeron todos los miembro menos uno que solo la veía anonadado

Traía un vestido negro sobre las rodillas y con un escote con forma de v era sencillo pero elegante

-es hermosa cierto-dijo miroku a su amigo

-hai-respondió por inercia mas la chica no se entero

Luego salió con uno azul largo y tosco y otro blanco demasiado corto

Al final acabaron comprando el negro a sugerencia secreta de Reino

-y para que es esto-murmuro moleta mientras reino pagaba

-es para un baile esta noche-dijo para sorpresa de la chica

Cuando llego la hora todos ya estaban frente a un gran salón caminando por la alfombra roja

Reino y kyoko entraron hablando sobre maleficios

-entonces dices que es mas fácil maldecir con una vela humana que con un vudú-dijo kyoko

-hai-respondió

La velada fue tranquila entre bailes y el último baile fue de reino, era lento y oscuro

Durante el baile los observaba molesto Fuwa dese su lugar, el cual esta ebrio

-te amo-murmuraba molesto mientras derramaba una lagrima y se dormía

Al final de la velada kyoko se quedo a dormir en casa de reino

-arigatou-dijo reino recostándose en el regazo de la chica

-¿por?-pregunto acariciando su cabello

Mas para ese momento reino estaba dormida

-¿yo me habré enamorado de reino?-se pregunto kyoko sin saber que el chico esta totalmente despierto pensando en lo pasado ese día

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

_**PERDIDA DE MEMORIA**_

*pensamientos*

-kyoko, cenemos juntos para celebrar tu graduación de literatura-dijo a la chica la voz en el teléfono-tengo muchas cosas que decirte-dijo la voz como playboy

-hai, nos vemos en la LME a las 7-dijo sonriendo la chica-bye-

-bye-dijo la voz en el teléfono cálidamente

Kyoko cerro su celular nuevo y regreso a filmar la ultima escena de ese dorama

-que paso kyoko-san-dijo el director sonriéndole

-nada, solo era una invitación-dijo sonriendo cálidamente

-con la otra vez-dijo moko-san

-hai-dijo sonriendo

-en serio que parecen pareja-dijo sonriéndole a su amiga, la cual solo se sonrojo

-jejeje-rio mas roja que un tomate

-bueno, que te dijeron de tu debut-dijo sonriéndole a su mejor amiga, aunque le doliera el hecho de estar empatada por una persona en el corazón de su amiga, ella se alegraba por ella

-bueno, el presidente me dijo que el me diría, que se encargaría personalmente de eso-dijo sonriendo alegre

-oh-dijo imaginándose como sufriría su amiga

-y tu moko-san-pregunto kyoko alegre

-me dijo que seria un dorama que estaba por producir la agencia, trata de una chica que es presionada por su familia y pierde su personalidad-dijo suspirando

-waa seguro que moko-san se vera linda-dijo kyoko abrazando a su amiga

-hai-dijo apartándola de si

-bueno, vamos a visitar ese sitio infernal por ultima vez-dijo sonriendo moko-san

-pero, no es tan mal sitio... Ya que gracias a el conocí a tanta gente-dijo kyoko saliendo de la televisora

-tienes razón, no es tan mal sitio, puede que hasta extrañe ese uniforme chillante-dijo nostálgica

-imposible, todo menos el uniforme-dijeron a uníoslo las chicas

-jajajajaja-rieron ante este hecho

-pero, esta bien cierto, ya nos graduamos-dijo kyoko sonriendo sin saber la sorpresa que le esperaba en la LME

Llego a la agencia y fue a ver a Sawara-san, el cual solo le dijo que hoy no se preocupara por nada, que ya verían luego sobre el trabajo y el mando con el presidente

Toc-Toc

-adelante-dijo el presidente poniéndole pausa a su video juego

-hai-dijo la chica entrando a la lujosa oficina

-oh kyoko-chan, que justo, siéntate-le dijo muy alegre-me alegra mucho que no solo te hayas graduado de literatura, sino también de LOVEME-dijo muy alegre

-hai, aunque voy a extrañar un poco la sección LOVEME-admitió sonriendo

-oh, le tomaste cariño- dijo alegre

-hai-admitió sonriente

-bueno, me gustaría que tu escribieras el guion del dorama para tu debut-dijo sonriente el presidente

-de algún tema en especial-dijo sonriendo confiada

-si, el amor-dijo esperando una negativa de la chica

-hai-dijo sonriente

-y... Que tal tu vida amorosa-dijo sonriendo-¿hay alguien que te interese?

-hai...-dijo sonrojada

El presidente y la chica pasaron hablando del chico que le gustaba a kyoko hasta que dieron las 7

-presidente takarada me esta esperando para cenar ¿me puedo retirar?-dijo sonriente

-hai, suerte-le dijo mientras la chica se iba-ese chico tiene suerte-dijo alegre mientras regresaba a jugar su juego

Kyoko corría velozmente a la entrada para encontrarse con aquel al que ella amaba

-ohayou kyoko-le dijo alegre el chico

-ohayou Ren-dijo sonriendo

-vamos-dijo abriéndole la puerta del auto

-y Yashiro-san-pregunto al no ver a su auto proclamado oni-san

-el tiene trabajo-dijo mientras recordaba

/flash back/

-no le hagas nada, no te aproveches de mi imouto-le decía mientras se iba-los dejo SO-LOS-dijo sonriendo pícaramente

-ah-dijo con varias gotas resbalando por su frente

/fin flash back/

-oh, Buenos... Vamos-dijo mientras Ren subía al auto.

Algo que la sorprendió muchísimo fue que Ren. Tomo su mano todo el trayecto. Llegaron a un restaurante italiano.

-vamos-le dijo abriéndole la puerta a la chica

- hai-dijo saliendo mientras tomaba la mano que Ren le ofrecía

Ambos entraron a al restaurante, los guiaron a una mesa que estaba en un balcón. Entraron y Ren le indico a la chica que tomara asiento.

-y cuando será tu debut-pregunto ansioso el chico

-hai, de hecho yo estoy a cargo de escribir la obra-dijo sonrojada

-oh, si necesitas mi ayuda no dudes en pedirla-dijo alegre el chico

-hai, estas nervioso-dijo la chica para ayudar al pobre chico

-hai-dijo mientras leía el menú

Ambos ordenaron su cena, al rato llego el mesero y ambos comieron

-*Ren habrá olvidado mi graduación, no me ha felicitado...no si el me hablo antes y después para felicitarme*-pensó la chica alegre

-ne kyoko-dijo Ren mientras se paraba junto al balcón-promete que me perdonaras-dijo sonriendo de lado a la chica

-hai-dijo alegre pero dudosa

-bueno, tu sabes que mi nombre artístico es Tsuruga Ren, pero mi verdadero nombre es kuon Hizuri-dijo serio y para sorpresa de la chica

-tu tu eres el hijo de kuu-oto-san-dijo asombrada

-hai, pero yo también soy corn-la chica se llevo las manos a la cara-no te dije que no era un hada por que te veías tan alegre al creerlo y yo no te lo dije antes por que tiempo después me convertí en un matón, inclusive después de entrar al mundo de la actuación. El presidente me dio una oportunidad la cual yo acepte-dijo serio pero nostálgico- allí deje de ser el matón kuon Hizuri y me volví Tsuruga Ren-dijo serio mientras bajaba la mirada -perdón por no decírtelo antes

La chica lo miraba sorprendida y dolida después de unos segundos su rostro reflejo una dulce expresión

-no importa-dijo abrazando al chico-lo que importa es quien eres tu, no importa tu pasado-dijo acariciando su cabello

-hai-dijo sacando una caja y arrodillase ante la chica-¿serias mi novia?-dijo mostrándole un anillo con una cisne que en su frente tenia un crista

-hai-dijo y Ren le coloco el anillo, se paro y beso su mano

-gracias-dijo alegre

-eto, podemos ir a tu departamento, es que deje en mi cuarto mi ordenador-dijo sonriendo-*ahora. Que lo pienso. En casa de Ren tengo un cuarto decorado para mi sola donde tengo todas las cosas que me ha comprado desde mis 17 a mis 23 años* pensó sonrojada, pues cualquiera que lo supiera pensaría que son amantes

-claro-dijo encerró a la chica entre sus brazos y la beso cálidamente

-ya salió tu lado de playboy-dijo divertida

-es tu culpa, yo nunca fui un play boy hasta que te conocí-reprocho con un puchero

-y yo soy la responsable-dijo en tono de burla

-si, eres responsable-le dijo sonriendo

-jajajajajajajaja -rieron

-vamos-dijo Ren tomándola de la mano

Pagaron la cuenta y se fueron, el camino fue principalmente de risas

Al llegar al departamento kyoko fue por su laptop y se sentó en el sillón negro, delante de Ren, esto solo la brazo y le susurro cálidamente

-te amo-dijo sonriendo

La chica solo se sonrojo

-yo yo igual-dijo sonrojada a mas no poder

-de que va a tratar el dorama-dijo Ren abrazándola aun

-no lose, estaba pensando en hadas-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

-esta bien, pero no obligues a nadie a usar mayones-dijo muriéndose de la risa-jajajajajajajajajajajaja

-claro que no-dijo asiendo un puchero estilo Setsu

-oh, mi hermanita mimada ha vuelto-dijo estilo Caín

Kyoko se paro y negó

-no, ella esta de vacaciones-dijo espantada de su querido oni-sama

-oh, lastima-dijo regresando a su lugar Ren

-bueno vamos al darumaya-dijo la chica para tristeza del chico

-no te quedas a dormir-dijo triste

-no, es que me van a festejar mi graduación-dijo kyoko triste

-ok vamos-le dijo sonriéndole

Al llegar a darumaya Ren fue el que dio la noticia a los guardianes de la chica, los cuáles le dieron su bendición

El chico se fue, esperando ansioso volver a ver a la chica... Mas no sabia que no la vería como a el le gustaría

La noche para la chica fue tranquila, durmió cómodamente hasta que amaneció

-que buen día-dijo emocionada-y así empezó con su típica ensoñación de hadas mas uno de sus demonios salió y le susurro al oído

-ten cuidado, el ángel negro salió-dijo preocupado mas su mama lo ignoro olímpicamente por su ensoñación

Se preparo para ir a la LME a revisar sus propuestas de trabajo aun en el mundo imaginario, tanto que no se dio cuenta, cruzo una calle, y un automóvil la atropello.

Llamaron a la ambulancia, la chica solo estaba inconsciente, no parecía tener nada más que heridas superficiales que no tendrían cicatrices

/dentro de kyoko/

Su kyoko actual era arrojada junto con sus demonios dentro de la caja mientras eran encerradas por algunos ángeles que tenían unas alas negros y una mirada que irradiaba locura y desesperación

-no debiste volver a amar-dijo un ángel vestido totalmente de negro y rojo-solo queda una sonriente kyoko fácil de manipular

/fuera de kyoko/

Ren recibió la llamada del hospital y salió corriendo

No podía ser, ya que por fin era suya, pasaba esto... Tal vez no merezco la felicidad era lo único que pensaba mas recordó que kyoko alguna vez le dijo que el se merecía la felicidad, igual que el pollo desaparecido ¿quien demonios era ese pollo?

Llego desesperado al hospital, donde le dijeron que kyoko no estaba en peligro, mas podía llegar a sufrir amnesia temporal o incluso permanente lo cual lo asusto a des forma

El solo sonrió, lo único quería es que ella estuviera bien... aunque si perdía la memoria

Ren escucho una inusual voz detrás suyo que identifico que susurraba

-no debiste volver a amar, solo queda una sonriente kyoko fácil de manipular

Algo dentro de Ren se rompió

******unos días después*****

Ren estaba sentado al lado de la cama de kyoko con una bolsa llena de álbumes y videos de sus momentos juntos. Kyoko no detestaba desde hacia algunos días y eso le preocupaba. Más cuando se iba a ir escucho la voz de la chica

- ¿donde estoy?

-estas en el hospital kyoko-dijo Ren tomando la mano de la chica mientras la besaba

-no me toque Tsuruga, yo te odio, yo solo amo Sho-chan-decía para molestia del chico

-kyoko, tu tienes 23 años además de que te han pasado muchas cosas a lo largo de los últimos 7 años-dijo pasándole la bolsa de videos, fotos, su diario y muñecos de el además de un DVD portátil

-no lo quiero-dijo bajando las cosas al piso

-que no lo entiendes, si el te amara estaría aquí ya, mas no ha venido, tu llevas dormida mas de 5 días y el nunca ha venido-dijo molesto mas le sorprendió ver como la chica

Apretaba el anillo que le había dado en busca de calma... Tal vez la podría recuperar

-el debe estar muy ocupado-dijo molesta

-trabajo eh-dijo molesto-

-si, el trabajo es muy importante-

-si, pero ya fui capaz de dejarlo por ti-dijo molesto-perdón. Bueno kyoko-dijo acariciando la cabeza de la chica-aun eres tu depuse de todo

-eh-pregunto dudosa a lo que Ren respondió con un corto beso en los labios

-Ren no baka-grito molesta

-sabes, me costo 5 años que me llamaras así-dijo sorprendido

-oh, que bueno-dijo volteando hacia otro lado

-kyoko-susurro-veamos algunas de tu películas y doramas y cuando me valla puedes ver lo que quieras-dijo sonriente

-claro-dijo ya calmada, no sabia la razón pero la presencia del chico la calmaba y la aturdía pues llegaba a tal punto que parecía no poder vivir sin el, sin sus besos.

Las 2 siguientes semanas se la pasaran viendo sus doramas y películas como box-R, dark Moon, y otra lista interminable

-gracias-murmuro la chica

-kyoko, te traje un regalo ya que tu celular se rompió-dijo dándole un nuevo celular que era de su gusto total-

-gracias-dijo abriendo el regalo

-ah, y como tu amas a Sho me encargue de traerlo-dijo triste lo cual molesto a la chica-llega en 4 días-dijo serio

-bueno, pero te parece si leemos mi diario juntos-dijo indicándole que se sentara en la cama

Pasaron 2 días leyendo el diario y a decir verdad kyoko se sorprendió de sus sentimientos al igual que Ren

Pero Sho llego antes de que ella leyera la última hoja

-hola, kyoko-dijo sonriente, ella solo lo miro

-hola Sho-chan-dijo sonriendo mientras se recostaba-buenas noches-dijo durmiéndose Sho aprovecho y la abrazo y se fue

Al día siguiente Ren y kyoko leyeron la última hoja dándose un beso que hizo que kyoko recordara mas no le diría nada a Ren ya que tenía asuntos pendientes

Ren se tuvo que ir a causa del trabajo y durante ese tiempo Sho llego

-kyoko vamos a casa-dijo abrazándola y la chica solo le dio un leve empujón alejándolo-que te dijo ese maldito-dijo Sho

-nada, solo que eres muy descarado al tratar de aprovecharte de mi-dijo molesta

-no es cierto, el te odia y tu a el-

-pero yo solo lo amo a el, a mi querido novio-dijo colocando sus manos en su corazón

-kyoko-murmuro Ren entrando corriendo y abrazando a la chica, la cual le dio un corto beso

-no tenias por que llamarlo aunque yo te lo pidiese-dijo molesta

-yo no quiero que me dejes... Ya te amo-dijo abrazándola

-nunca lo hare-dijo kyoko entre sus brazos

-gracias-dijo dándole un suave beso

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

**Del odio al amor solo hay un paso**

El clima en Tokio era un asco. Había una lluvia torrencial que parecía no tener fin. Algunas personas que pasaban por la LME en el departamento de talentos se preguntaban si la lluvia no era a causa del humor de la chica peli-naranja.

-Sawara-san… me podría repetir esa oferta-dijo con voz de ultratumba nuevamente puesto que ella no comprendía la oferta del todo… o mejor dicho no quería hacerlo

-q q que aparezcas en el nuevo Pv de fu fu Fuwa ah Sho-tartamudeo temerosa Sawara-san por decimas vez

-puedo pensármelo-dijo la chica pensando

-claro-dijo asustado

-gracias-hizo una breve reverencia y se fue

La chica se sentó en las escaleras de la LME. Así paso un rato

-en su nuevo PV-dijo mirando al techo y se sorprendió al ver a Ren allí-Tsuruga-san ohayou-dijo levantándose y realizando una leve reverencia

-ohayou Mogami-san ¿tu vas a participar en el p v de Fuwa?-dijo sorprendido ante su pregunta

-no lo se, puesto que es una gran oportunidad y puede estar mal despreciarla por asuntos personales-dijo bajando la mirada

-Mogami-san-dijo Ren molesto consigo mismo-yo creo que debes tomar el trabajo; ya que como profesional los asuntos personales no deben interferir en tu trabajo-dijo sorprendido al oírse-_por que tengo que comportarme como su sempai y darle concejos que la lanzaran a los brazos de Fuwa_

-gracias Tsuruga-sempai… yo realizare el PV-dijo llena d entusiasmo

-no hay problema Mogami-san, lo que tu te propongas lo lograras.-dijo sonriéndole a la chica a sabiendas de que esto podría acabar con todas sus esperanzas

-bueno bye, voy a aceptar la oferta, con permiso-dijo retirándose

-hasta luego-dijo sonriente

-Ren, tu sabes lo que acabas de hacer-dijo Yashiro-san con tristeza

-si, pero es lo mejor para ella-dijo con nostalgia

-me enorgulleces-dijo nostálgico Yashiro

-yo creo que me debo alejar un poco de ella-dijo triste

-es una sabia decisión Ren-dijo Yashiro

Fuwa entro a la LME exhausto, como no hacerlo

Si kyoko acaba de aceptar su propuesta, al llegar la vio radiante. Dios era tan hermosa

-vamos-dijo fríamente

-esta bien-dijo molesta

-_por que no lo puedo evitar-_pensó sorprendido Sho

Ambos subieron al auto de la empresa de Sho.

-y de que va a tratar-pregunto la chica en el auto

-eto... Va tratar de...-no pudo terminar

-de que el esta verdaderamente enamorado de ti-dijo Asami alegre de ver de nuevo a la chica

-ok-murmuro sorprendida

-si, pero tu le vas a ser indiferente hasta que al final te enamoras de el-murmuro

-he-grito molesta

-vamos kyoko, eres la única que lo puede hacer-

-NOOOOO-dijo molesta

-por favor-dijo Sho para la sorpresa de la chica tomando sus manos a lo cual se sonrojo

-NO-dijo muy roja y furiosa

-kyoko, dame esta oportunidad para demostrarte que ya no estoy ciego de fama-dijo mirándola ferozmente

-esta bien Fuwa-kun

El chico la miro y le sonrió

-gracias-dijo alegre

Empezaron a firmar y a decir verdad Sho se porto muy caballeroso y atento

Durante la primera escena ella le tenia que ser indiferente y si fue. Mas gradualmente lo empezaría a amarlo cual la sorprendió pues eso le paso a ella. Tal vez era cierto la frase "del odio al amor solo hay un paso"

Un ejemplo era el primer día fue tan atento que creyó que su sempai se había disfrazado

-ne… Fuwa, ¿Por qué esta s comportándote así si somos enemigos?; mas aun si sabes que mi propósito es hacerte sufrir y humillarte

-¿por que, te interesa?-dijo sonriendo

-no realmente, aunque es muy molesto pues me recuerdas a Ren-dijo por inercia

-Ren he, ¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué no reino u otro? ¡¿Por qué de todos; a mi mas grande enemigo?-bravo molesto acorralando a la chica en un rincón

-que te pasa, por que eres así-dijo kyoko cuando estaban solos

-por que te amo-murmuro dándole un suave beso

Kyoko no se separo, ni lo correspondió

-¿crees que te puedo amar?-pregunto con una fiera mirada kyoko

-hai-dijo serio

-pues no lo se-volteo a un lado-estoy confundida

-oh ok-dijo alejándose y retirándose de la sala

-yo también te amo –murmuro sonrojada-mas no me lo puedo permitir; no hasta destrozarte-murmuro macabramente

-_por que, tengo que aclararlo-_Sho salía y escucho aquel murmuro perdido en el aire y entro bruscamente -no estas tan lejos-le dijo Sho entrando completamente

Kyoko se sorprendió al verlo entrando y cerrando con seguro

-lo hiciste desde que me dejaste, perdón-le dijo volteando la cara para no verla a los ojos

-eso no basta-murmuro enojada-me lastimaste hasta un punto inimaginables¡YO NO TE VOLVERE A AMAR!-Dijo para molestia de Sho y salió corriendo

-Kyoko-murmuro -¿Por qué?-dijo golpeando una mesa del lugar

-mi trabajo a acabado; hasta nunca-dijo y salió del lugar

-¡KYOKO!-grito mientras Kyoko salía del edificio derramando algunas lagrimas

-gomen-murmuro secando sus lagrimas

FIN


End file.
